criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Night Of Death
Plot After a week of terrible events, at the eve of Christmas, the team finally decides to head to Olver's place. When they reached the Olver Manor, they found a stabbed Merrilyn Rose on the dark, snowy patio. According to Olver, it was his girlfriend, who were engaged. The team flagged the weeping man, his mother Margaret Olver and the butler John Blake as suspects. As per Liam, they learned that the victim was stabbed by a suspected trident. They also found out that the killer drove a Ferrari. In the middle of the case, Liam approached the team and said that he had breakthrough in their case. He said that Merrilyn was having a secret affair with a Nicholas Black, and she was even 3 weeks pregnant. The team decided to flag this Nicholas as a suspect and talked to Clarx again. They also found the trident which was laced with Rose's blood. The team also found out the trident belonged to nobody but Marcel Highland, the man whose father started the Divine Purpose. They flagged him as a lead suspect. At last, the killer was found to be Clarx. He said that Merrilyn was an ungrateful cheater who refused Calrx the day before their engagement. Thus being said, the team sent him to the penitentiary and returned to the HQ. Harvard ordered the player and Jack to grill Clarx about the letter he sent to Apple. The team went to meet him and he said that he was the one who sent the letter. He also said that he had been sent the money by an unknown person, with an email saying to send the money to X. The team searched Clarx's living room and found his tablet. The team sent it to Jim, who found out that the email was sent to Clarx by Nelley, the woman who murdered Apple. The team decided to ask Olver about X and he said that X was a lawyer who had been hiding all of the terrible deeds that The King had done over the 33 years. As he was about to reveal the identity of X, Clarx was shot in the head. The team searched the prison and found the handgun and a note from The King saying how they would never find X. Anita also said that this King was a mass killer who was a terrible psychopath. She said that she had found the hideout of the king. The duo investigated the rotten bunker and found their ultimate motive - to kill all witnesses before finally destroying himself. With these terrible discoveries, they headed to HQ, where they were sent to the Bolmont Court to find out the truth... Case Summary Victim * Merrilyn Rose (Found stabbed in the patio) Weapon * Trident Killer * Clarx Olver Suspects Margaret Olver Clarx's Mother * Age - 67 * Weight - 115 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - AB+ Profile * Rides Ferrari * Jogs ' Clarx Olver' ' Stock Trader ' * Age - 26 * Weight - 135 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - B+ Profile * Rides Ferrari * Jogs * Knows Kanji John Blake Butler * Age - 43 * Weight - 167 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Jogs Nicholas Black Victim's Secret Admirer * Age - 24 * Weight - 129 lbs * Eyes - Red * Blood - AB Profile * Rides Ferrari * Jogs * Knows Kanji Marcel Highland Lawyer * Age - 48 * Weight - 200 lbs * Eyes - Blue * 'Blood - A -' Killer's Profile * The Killer Rides a Ferrari * The Killer Knows Kanji * The Killer Jogs * The killer's below 30 * The killer black eyes Crime Scenes * Patio * Living Room * Snowy Path * Table * Sofa * Tangled Branches